Only in her Dreams?
by talulahbridge
Summary: Ginny lived in the same house as the only person she thought she would ever want or love, the problem was he didn’t reciprocate her feelings anymore. She believed they would only ever be together in her dreams but could one night change all that...?


Prequel – Only in her dreams?

_Ginny lived in the same house as the only person she thought she would ever want or love, her brother's best friend and her ex-boyfriend, Harry Potter. The problem was he didn't reciprocate her feelings anymore. Laying awake at night in the room below him she believed they would only ever be together in her dreams but one night can change all that, is it possible that Ginny could be wrong and it won't be only in her dreams?_

Ginny Weasley stared up at the ceiling wishing, as she always did at night, that the divide wasn't there because sleeping above her in her twins brothers' old bedroom was the only person she had ever loved completely. The tall, dark haired wizard, Harry Potter, had lived with them for the last year ever since he had defeated the evil wizard Voldemort and every night Ginny had gazed up at the ceiling wishing she could vanish it away so that they were in the same room as she longed them to be. She had waited for him to come back to her when he had returned from the fight but he had stayed away and she had had to realised that maybe they were never meant to be, even if that thought broke her heart in two. Harry had taken up residence in Fred and George's old room at her mother's insistence and had been more or less a member of her family for more than a year now and Ginny could not work out whether it was a good or a bad thing for her. She got to see him every day which made her heart leap but then she couldn't see him the way she longed to and that made her heart ache. She was in constant turmoil and her biggest fear was that one day Harry would see it. She had recently begun to date a young wizard called Colin who worked at the hospital in another department and they had been out a few times now, he was handsome and generous and he made her laugh but he had not yet managed to take away the longing in her heart for the boy now sleeping above her.

Tossing and turning in her bed Ginny began to play her usual night time scenarios in her head where Harry would come to her and tell her that he loved her as much as she loved him, that he had always wanted her and that they would never be apart again. She had begun to enjoy her time alone in bed where she could at least imagine what it would be like if her did that but it always made her heart ache all the more when she woke the next morning and knew that it was never going to happen. She was enjoying an imagined kiss with the green eyed wizard when a creaking on the stairs disturbed her thoughts, she sat up in bed and listened as footsteps came down the stairs and then stopped for a second by her door.

It had been Harry's birthday that day and her mother had prepared her usual lavish feast for the whole family culminating in a huge chocolate cake, half of which was still left in the pantry downstairs. As she heard the footsteps continue down the last set of steps to the kitchen she realised that it was probably her greedy brother, Ron, heading down to sneak another large piece of cake. She laid back down and thought about the cake for a moment and suddenly realised that she was quite hungry, some of Harry's birthday cake might just be the ticket to quash her grumbling stomach.

Swiftly jumping out of bed Ginny wrenched open her bedroom door and skipped down the stairs appearing much brighter than she felt, rounding the kitchen doorway expecting to see Ron stuffing his face with chocolate cake she was shocked when her eyes fell on the dark hair and half naked torso of Harry.

"Ginny," he whispered after hearing her gasp, "I was just..." he looked away guiltily.

"Eating your own cake! There's nothing wrong with that Harry," she chuckled trying not to feel self conscious about the fact that she was wearing shorts and a thin vest with nothing underneath.

"Want some?" Harry asked. Yes please, Ginny thought to herself as she ran her eyes over his muscular chest, he was wearing just grey jogging bottoms and it was obvious he was straight out of bed as his hard to tame hair was messier than it usually was.

"That's what I came down for," she replied as he slid the plate of cake towards her and she sat down at the table opposite him cutting off a large chunk and tucking in.

"Thanks for the aftershave," Harry went on between mouthfuls, "I didn't get a chance to talk to you all night and say thank you, the family is growing so much it's hard to get round you all!"

"Don't worry about it, just as long as you had a good birthday!"

"I'd never have anything else as part of this family," he chuckled and she laughed along with him, beginning to relax a little and realising that it had been a long time since she had been alone with Harry even though they had been living in the same house for so long.

"Fancy a little tipple to wash down the cake?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrow daringly at him.

"Tipple?" he asked curiously as Ginny rose from her seat and headed into the pantry. Harry watched her pull a chair with her which she stood on to reach high onto the top shelf, her pyjama top rose a little as she reached back and revealed her slim hips. He continued to watch as she stepped down from the chair and walked back into the kitchen carrying a bottle of red firewhiskey. Smiling slyly at him she took two glasses from the haphazard sideboard and sat back down before pouring liquid into both glasses and passing one over to Harry who took it with a bewildered look on his face. "I thought your Mum didn't allow this in the house?" he asked.

"She doesn't!" Ginny laughed and then added in a whisper, "But did you really think that would have stopped George from having a secret stash for when he comes over? He's hidden bottles of firewhiskey up there for years!" she went on chuckling. "I once caught him putting the bottle back but I promised I'd never let on to Mum if I could share it with him!"

"You're as sneaky as he is!"

"Of course I am! I grew up with the pair of them, you learn to be sneaky!" Harry laughed at her as she continued, "Mum can't reach up there so she'll never find it, she keeps a few things on that shelf which she uses once in a blue moon but has to use her wand to get them down so she won't find it! Just don't tell George, or Ron that you know about it, if Ron finds out it's there he'll go ballistic because he's stuck by Mum's rule for ages!" They laughed with each other then, an easy comfortable laugh and as they both began to drain their glasses of firewhiskey with slight winces Ginny relaxed even more and enjoyed the chance to be alone with Harry, even if it was still in a platonic way.

Half an hour or so passed as they sat and chatted about life and work and Harry's birthday, and they each had a few more glasses of firewhiskey before Ginny decided she had better put it back, if George came over and it was empty he would not be impressed and she did not want to be the one to replace it. With a little sigh, knowing that Harry would probably go back up to bed now and she would have to return to her dreams of him in her bed rather than actually being with him, she stood up. The slightly tipsy girl stumbled a little through light headedness and Harry jumped to his feet to steady her like the true gentleman that he was.

"Do you want me to put that away?" he asked picking up the bottle of alcohol.

"It's okay," she giggled tipsily, "I can manage!" But he followed her to the pantry anyway and watched as she reached up again to place the bottle back. When she stepped down from the chair she stumbled again and Harry reached out to catch her in his strong arms, her hands fell against his chest as his came to rest on her arms. She looked up into his face to thank him and became instantly sober as she stared into his bright green concerned eyes. While steadying herself Ginny continued to gaze at him and then without thinking about it or even knowing why she was doing it she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and placed her lips against the soft full lips of Harry. She felt his shock almost immediately and all the reason which she had thrown to the wind came flooding into her mind so she pulled her head back swiftly, "Sorry," she whispered as she tore away from him trying to head in the direction of the kitchen doorway but Harry's hand reached out and caught her arm stopping her in her tracks.

"Ginny," he croaked in a hopeful but confused voice, "why did you kiss me?" he didn't let her go and she slowly turned to look at him through orb like brown eyes, her heart was beating wildly and she wanted to run from the room but he was still holding on to her arm gently and her feet would not carry her anyway.

"I...I..." she stuttered as her mind whirred, trying to come up with an explanation and then she remembered something, something she had forgotten about until that moment.

"Ginny, why did you kiss me?" he asked again more forcefully and she looked up at him deciding to tell the truth.

"I wanted to know if it would be the same," she replied sheepishly.

"And...?" he asked but instead of answering she looked at him curiously and decided to ask her own question.

"Did you stop outside my door tonight?" Harry didn't respond immediately and in the silence Ginny could almost hear her heart beating as she waited for the answer. A minute passed which felt like an eternity to her as she stood still before Harry who still had his hand on her and then ever so slowly he began to nod his head. "Why?" she asked barely audibly.

"I...I," he began to stutter and looked away before continuing, "I do it a lot. I long to open the door and go inside but...but I just head on down here instead and think about you." Ginny gasped and he looked back at her as he went on, "You…you didn't answer my question."

"What question?" she whispered almost unable to form the words in her head, what was he saying? Did this mean he did want her after all? Had they both got it all wrong?

"Was it the same…? Kissing me?" he looked at her imploringly and his face fell as she began to shake her head gently from side to side.

"It was better," she whispered and his face brightened immediately. He lifted his free hand to cup her face then he moved his head towards hers and Ginny's eyes closed as she waited for their lips to touch. When they did her whole body exploded with excitement and happiness and as her arms wound their way around his back he gently pushed her backwards to the kitchen table where he lifted her up so she was sat on the edge of the long wooden bench. Ginny opened her legs so he could stand between them as they continued to kiss gently but passionately and he pulled her tightly into one arm as the other one slid up to hold her head

After a few blissful minutes they broke apart but neither one let go of the other as brown eyes gazed into green ones which returned the stare. Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry to pull him closer and started to stroke his bare chest twirling his hair around her fingers absentmindedly as she continued to gaze at him with a dopey look on her face. She felt happier than she had in years and was desperately praying that it was all real. Harry moved his hands to steady himself against the table and they leaned into each other again joining at the lips and enjoying another deep and sensual kiss. His hands began to slide up Ginny's thighs and she shivered with desire as he pulled her bottom closer to him, she felt his own desire against her leg and she longed to take him back to her room and satisfy both their needs.

A clattering from the other side of the door made them spring away from each other and Harry managed to get to the pantry doorway before Ginny's bumbling youngest brother, Ron, walked through the door yawning and stretching. He looked at Ginny curiously when he found her sat on the kitchen table wearing a bemused expression, "What are you doing down here?" he asked and then added, "Harry?" when he spotted his best friend emerging from the pantry carrying a piece of chocolate cake. "You'd better not have eaten all of that!" he continued thinking, as usual, of his stomach and little else.

"No, I...I was just having a midnight snack," he said in a strained voice as Ginny jumped down from the table.

"He caught me munching on it too," she began to explain not sure if they needed Ron to know what they had just been doing, she was still a little confused and knew they needed to talk before anyone else knew anything. "I was just about to go back up to bed," she added looking pointedly in Harry's direction as Ron made his way into the pantry to cut a huge piece of cake for himself. "Goodnight brother dear, goodnight Harry," she finished walking from the kitchen and just catching the dismayed look on Harry's face which was reflected in her own. Ron always managed to put his foot into things or get in the way and she was seething inside as she walked back up the stairs to her room and closed the door behind her. Sitting back on the bed she waited and listened for the sound of footsteps coming back up, would Harry stop outside her door? Would he open it? What did it all mean? She was desperate to speak to him but was also desperate to kiss him again, the second kiss, which he had initiated, had been the most wonderful kiss of her life, it had been real and with the only person she ever wanted to kiss for the rest of her life. However, now that it was over and they had not been able to talk she was confused about the whole situation and was feeling afraid that the firewhiskey may have had more to do with it than Harry's feelings.

Eventually the confused girl heard the bottom step creak and she held her breath as footsteps sounded on the rest of the steps, each one thudded with the beat of her heart as they got closer and closer to her door. She gasped as the sound stopped and she saw the shadow of two feet beneath her door. Standing up she made her way slowly to the door and was about to open it when she heard the bottom step creak again and the shadowy feet disappeared as Harry made his way hastily up the next set of steps to his own room before Ron caught him lingering by his little sister's bedroom door. Her heart fell as she heard the door to the room above her close and the creaking floorboards told her that he had made his way over to the bed, she sat back on her own bed and cursed her brother who was now making his way up the final flight of stairs to his attic bedroom. Ginny punched the pillow and listened, hoping to hear the floorboards above her creak again signalling that Harry might be about to return now that Ron was safely tucked up in bed but ten minutes later there was still silence above her and she rolled onto the bed feeling defeated.

Her mind in turmoil and her body desperate to be with Harry she stood up and decided she would go to him, she couldn't leave it any longer, who knew what would happen the next morning? Opening her own door slowly she crept out of the room and headed up the next set of stairs towards Harry's room. On the landing outside it she paused and looked at the doorway trying to decide if she dared to go inside, he had waited outside her doorway on his return but had not walked in, why had he waited? Did he not really want to see her? Three times she turned back and headed to the stairway before taking a deep breath and walking purposefully at his bedroom door, she needed to see him and it had to be now. Her hand reached out for the doorknob but at the same time the door was wrenched open from the inside and standing before her, still in the baggy jogging bottoms, was Harry who was wearing an equally determined look on his face mingled with the shock of seeing her outside his room.

"Harry," she said but he stopped her from saying anymore by kissing her again passionately for a few moments and lifting her up in his arms to take her inside his own room. He closed the door behind them after placing her back on her feet and then he pulled his head back to look into her eyes. She stumbled backwards to the bed and sat down her legs were shaking and she felt lightheaded as Harry approached and took a place beside her.

"Ginny," he whispered lifting his hand up to her cheek which he gently caressed as she leaned into it, "I have wanted to kiss you for so long, I can't believe you are here that we are doing this."

"I know," she replied leaning forwards to kiss him again, they needed to talk but it could wait, she knew now that he wanted her as much as she wanted him and whatever the reasons they had had for leaving it so long could wait. At that moment all Ginny wanted to do was satisfy her physical desire for Harry by doing the one thing she had never done with any man before and the one thing she knew she wanted Harry to take from her. As the kiss continued she started to lay herself down on Harry's bed and pulled him with her so he was laid on top of her continuing the kiss. Harry's hand slid down to her waist where it rested gently until she placed her own hand over it and slid it gently inside her vest pushing on it until he touched her bare breast and they both gasped. She removed her own hand then and allowed him to explore her soft pert breasts, his fingers slid over her nipple and she moaned softly at the touch, she was completely comfortable with him touching her even though he was the only man to have ever done it and she was desperate for him to touch every single inch of her body.

Pulling her head away from his kiss she looked deep into his eyes and lifted the thin vest top from her body to reveal her soft creamy skin to Harry who gasped at its exquisiteness. She reached up her hand to his neck and pulled him down to her body which he began to kiss and caress with his tongue while she softly moaned at every touch. His lips found her nipples and she felt her whole body become deeply aroused by it. She was excited and a little hesitant but still felt at ease with Harry, she knew he had dated a girl for a while a few months ago who had stayed over at the Burrow a couple of times but knowing he was more experienced didn't faze her in the slightest.

"Ginny, you're trembling," he whispered stopping what he was doing and looking into her eyes with concern on his face, "are you sure about this?"

"Yes," she replied with a smile, "I want to see if it's the same."

"But we never..." he drifted off.

"The same as in my dreams," she chuckled. "But I've never done this before and it's exciting and scary at the same time. I want to do it though I want to give myself to you, I feel like I've waited for you, for this and I am so comfortable. I know I'm experienced like you but-"

He cut her off swiftly, "I'm not," he whispered.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not...experienced," he returned looking sheepish, "I've never..."

"But what about Marie?" she asked curiously, "She stayed over here, a few times, with you," she added remembering the extra heartbreak of knowing that they were up here above her.

"We never slept together though, only in the same bed, she wanted to and I... but she wasn't you and I could never get the image of you out of my head when we were together. That's why I broke up with her in the end, I didn't want to be with anyone if I couldn't be with you," he smiled and she returned it suddenly relaxing even more as she realised they would both be doing this together for the first time, giving themselves to each other.

Winding her hands around Harry's neck she gently tugged him down on top of her again and they began to kiss more passionately than before as they both explored each others' bodies with their hands. Ginny could feel Harry's desire pressing against her leg again and she desperately wanted to feel him inside of her, she was excited and ready and between their kisses she removed her shorts and tugged down his own trousers which he quickly discarded on the side of the bed before moving over her once more. She gasped again when she felt him touch her intimately and he looked at her again with concern in his eyes, "Ginny are you sure about this?" he whispered.

"Harry I want you, I have wanted you for so long and I want to do this now, it's new and exciting but I promise you I want it," she smiled and he kissed her once more as she prepared to give herself to him. Lifting her knees on either side of him she felt him probing her as she closed her eyes and he started to knock on something. She was confused, why would he be knocking, what was he knocking on? She didn't want to open her eyes but she whispered his name softly, "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Ginny," he replied, but it didn't sound right it wasn't soft or sensual like she expected it to be when they were about to make love, "Ginny," he repeated but this time it didn't even sound like Harry's voice. "Ginny," he barked and full of complete confusion she opened her eyes to look at him and was shocked when instead of seeing the dark raven hair of her new lover she was greeted with bright sunlight and the sound of a door opening as the voice bellowed once more, "Gin GET UP, Mum wants you down for breakfast and we have to get to Aunt Muriel's in an hour."

Realisation and frustration dawning on her simultaneously Ginny picked up a cushion from her bed which she launched at her brother who was standing in her bedroom doorway. She watched as he sidestepped it and the pink pillow soared past his head and collided with another person who had appeared from the stairs onto the landing behind him, a person who had a head of dark raven coloured hair. With a look of confusion Harry bent over and picked up the cushion which had hit him as Ron hurtled back down the stairs to the kitchen yelling in his wake, "Get a move on Ginny!"

"Want this back?" Harry asked trying not to look directly at Ginny who was sat up in bed with just a thin white vest on.

"Thanks," she replied as he tossed it to her, "and sorry about that, he just...just...interrupts everything," she moaned as she put her head into the pillow wanting to scream. It had all been a dream, a wonderful dream but again just a dream, Harry had not kissed her, he had not told her that he wanted to come into her room every night, had not caressed every part of her body with his hands and his lips and had not almost taken her virginity from her, the one thing that she really wanted to give to him.

"You coming down to breakfast?" his wonderful voice said interrupting her chain of thoughts and for one wild moment she wanted to race out of the bed fling herself into his arms and force him to pick up where they had left off in the dream but instead she dropped the pillow from her face and nodded back at him. "I'll close the door shall I?" he asked.

Behind you yes, she thought to herself but instead she nodded at him again and then waited until he had shut the door and she had heard his footsteps make their way into the kitchen before she threw her head onto her pillow again and pummelled her frustrations into it knowing that she was destined to be with Harry Potter in one place alone and that place was only in her dreams...


End file.
